It's You
by Mavis Reed
Summary: At the end of Marinette's sophomore year, the school decides to host a ball when a temporary student arrives. Marinette takes her around and everything goes well until Chloe interferes. Shamed by Chloe, the new student aims to ruin the ball. As #Ladybug and #CatNoir face her things went wrong, words were said, and a decision must be made that could affect the duo, forever.


**Hello everyone! This story may not be my usual Fairy Tail story, BUT it is something that has caught my interest! Now have you guys heard of Miraculous Ladybug? Well this is a fanfiction about her! Now just because I'm posting something new doesn't mean I am abandoning Fairy Tail. No no no. I am just writing a story that came to mind that would best match this fandom! I promise though that this is just the beginning. I would be writing more stories on not just Fairy Tail, but more animes and cartoons that I have come to love. Fairy Tail is always be my main fanfics I will be making so expect more of those soon! I hope you'll like my new story everyone! So without further adieu get on with the story everyone!**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or the story of Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights are reserved for Jeremy Zag and his fellow producers from Zagtoon and more! The plot of the story and some OC characters do belong to me though!**

* * *

"This is why the moral of the story of _Beauty and the Beast_ is to not judge a person by how they look," said Madame Bustier, "but instead who they are inside."

Marinette Dupain-Cheng feverishly took notes about the lesson while at the same time took quick glances at Adrien Agreste whenever she could. The lesson was about to be over until Chloé Bourgeois snorted. "How can you not judge a person by how they look? Looks matter the most!"

"Beauty is not only on the outside Chloe," Madame Bustier replied, "true beauty comes from within."

"If that's true then Chloe must be the Beast because of how ugly she is in the inside" retorted Marinette's best friend, Alya Césaire.

"Ugh how dare you!" Chloe said, "I'll have you know I am like Snow White. I am the fairest in all the land!" At Chloe's remark the entire class burst into laughter.

Chloe grew more frustrated, "You people don't know beauty even if it hits you in the face."

"Settle down class," announced Madame Bustier, "before you leave I have a couple of announcements to make. First of all the end of the school year is approaching, and because every student has done remarkably well during finals week, the faculty has decided to throw a ball in your favor."

The class erupted with excited and Madame Bustier had to calm them down once more, "Lastly there is someone I would like to introduce to you all."

As if on cue the door opened and a beautiful girl with long flowing brown hair walked in. The newcomer was short, but elegant and as she walked she looked as if she was gliding into the room. "Class this is Belle Madeem, she is a student from Evangeline Heights who will temporarily be enrolled as a student here."

"Hello everyone," Belle curtsied and everyone grew silent at the sound of her voice. It was no wonder she was called 'Belle', not only was she beautiful, her voice was light and chimed like a bell.

"Evangeline Heights is experiencing pest problems so the students were on leave but her father decided that he did not want her to miss out on her education" Explained Madame Bustier, "so please treat her with respect. Marinette, as the class representative may I ask you to show her around the school?"

"Of course Madame!" Marinette said, "It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you Marinette," Belle responded, "the pleasure is all mine."

With that the class ended and Marinette and Alya went to greet their new classmate.

"Hi Belle, I'm Marinette and this is my best friend Alya." Belle greeted both of them with a smile, "It is a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"You sound like a princess girl! Are you?" Alya asked.

"Ha! How could she be a princess?" Chloe scoffed, "the only princess in Paris is me!"

"Chloe the only thing royal about you is that you're a royal pain in the butt! Now leave us alone." Alya said and Chloe stomped her foot, "As if anyone wants to stay with you three losers, Sabrina let's go!" Scrambling after Chloe, her little lackey ran after her after scoffing at the three.

Marinette sighed deeply, "I apologize Belle, that is not how we usually welcome our guests."

Belle smiled sadly, "There is no need for apologizes. She is right though, I am not as beautiful as a princess much less a lady."

Marinette held her shoulders, "Don't let anyone make you think that way Belle! You are beautiful, and from what I can tell from your kindness you're the type of beautiful people like Chloe can't be. Beautiful from the outside out!"

From behind Adrien put a hand on Marinette, "She's right Belle. No one should be able to tell you how you see yourself." At the contact Marinette grew weak in the knees and tried to speak to no avail. Nino patted her on the back and he and Adrien left the classroom.

Still star struck, Marinette muttered under her breath, "I will never wash this jacket again." Alya and Belle snickered. "I'm sorry Belle, as you can see my girl her has a major crush on Mr. Cutsie back there."

"That I can see. You both would suite each other Marinette!" Belle smiled.

"Me and Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed, "Belle no! He deserves so much better! A girl smarter, beautiful, and more talented than I could ever be." Belle held her hand, "I know a certain girl who once told me that I should believe I am beautiful, so I am surprised she does not think she is beautiful herself."

Marinette blushed and Alya gave them both a thumbs up. Once they all shared a laugh together the tour around the school began. As they walked Alya discussed about the upcoming ball. "You came at the best time Belle! This ball is going to be amazing!"

"I am glad to be here then," Belle responded, "I should pick out an old outfit of mine to wear when I get home."

"Same here! Marinette do you have anything you could wear?"

Marinette pondered, "I don't think so, but no worries. I can design something before the ball!"

Alya tapped her head, "Of course! The great designer Marinette! I cannot wait to see this creation! I bet you'll be the most beautiful girl at the ball! Along with Belle and I!"

The girls giggled and soon the final bell rang. "Thank you for showing me around Marinette, Alya." Belle bowed and gave both girls a hug.

"Hey I am just glad to make a new friend." Marinette told her as they dropped her off to her ride.

"I wonder why Belle was so sad when Chloe said she was not as beautiful as a princess" Alya said as they walked their usual routes home.

"Anything Chloe says can get you down." Marinette responded and Alya nodded. Once they split ways Marinette sprinted towards home. She kissed her parents hello and climbed her way to her room. Once her bag was placed down her faithful Kwami, Tikki, came out. "Getting ready to design your prom gown Marinette?"

Marinette took out her sketchpad and began doodling, "You know me well Tikki!"

Tikki hovered carefully over her and Marinette gave her a cookie to munch on. "So do you have a design theme you want to follow?"

Marinette smiled, "So much happened this year Tikki. I met you, became Ladybug and started fighting crime with Cat Noir. So I want to design a dress that will remind me of those moments!"

Tikki smiled, "I'd be glad to help you Marinette! I am so proud of you for getting this far." Tikki gave Marinette a hug on the cheek and the two began chatting about possible design ideas.

~.~.~.~.

"Good evening father," Belle said as she gave her daughter a kiss. "Good evening to you too my princess."

Belle frowned, "Father you know I dislike being called that."

Mr. Madeem smiled sadly, "Are you still hurt over your mother's death my dear? She would be sad if you did not like being called our beautiful princess because of her."

Belle slowly walked up the stairs and held the locket that was on her neck, "But this beauty could not save her. If I were a real princess or a more proper lady she would not have gotten so ill trying to take care of me."

Mr. Madeem was silent. He knew his daughter was still grieving. She blamed herself for being pampered by his wife before her illness grew worst. He was sad that his daughter believed if she were a proper Mademoiselle back then her mother would still be here. He raised the photo frame near him and in it his daughter was happily playing in the mud with her mother smiling gently towards her.

"Oh Madeline," he held the picture tightly, "I wish I could change the way she sees herself. She became a beautiful young lady in you absence, but she bares so much sadness."

Belle's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Father."

He turned to face her up the stairs, "Yes dear?"

"Thank you for volunteering to fund the ball at school."

Mr. Madeem smiled, "It was my way of saying thank you for letting them have you on such short notice."

Belle smiled and entered her room.

Her father sighed heavily and once again stared at the photo, "It is also to help you feel like you deserve the nickname your mother and I gave you my little princess."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Is it something you'd be interested in reading? Please understand that only the first chapter and some parts of the second chapter will revolve around Belle to understand her backstory because she is an important characer *Cough* HINT *Cough*, but afterwards it will strictly follow Marinette and Adrien! I hope you all will stick around to read the next chapters!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **P.S. If you guys have the time check out my facebook page for more updates on my stories and what I have begun to show interests on! I an be found by searching up Mavis Reed and looking for the page with my profile pic on it!**


End file.
